


A first time for Everything

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor and Jack have sex for the first time





	A first time for Everything

The Doctor should have known that Jack was up to something when he suggested that they share a bottle of whiskey from his own personal stock. While it wasn't unusual for the two of them to share a drink in the evening, it was normally over the brandy he preferred. Still, he trusted the Captain so he readily agreed, welcoming the change as they settled down in the library for a game of chess. As he drank, though, he began to feel the effects of the alcohol faster than usual. Normally, his body was able to process the alcohol so that it relaxed him without clouding his mind. This bottle seemed to have the opposite effect and soon he found himself unable to concentrate on the game in front of him. Knocking his king over in a sign of defeat, he braced his hands on the table as he pushed himself to his feet. 

"I'm going to bed," he told Jack in what he hoped was a calm manner. 

"Already?" Jack questioned as he glanced at his watch. Not that time mattered aboard the TARDIS. Looking at the Doctor again, he held out the bottle of whiskey offering him another drink. "Why don't you sit back down and have another glass before heading off to bed?"

"You're trying to get me drunk," the Doctor accused the man. 

"I am trying to help you relax," Jack responded. 

"So that you can get into my trousers," The Doctor replied and Jack shrugged. 

"You can't blame a man for trying," Jack answered. The Doctor sighed. The two of them had been traveling together for the last few months now. They had started out sleeping in their own rooms but slowly over time, Jack had made his way into the Doctor's bed. They slept cuddled together beneath the blankets in what the Doctor thought of as a chaste manner. He was perfectly content with the arrangement but knew that Jack was growing frustrated by the lack of sex. Jack had always been open about his sexuality but he refused to hurt the Time Lord by seeking sex elsewhere. 

"I told you, Time Lords aren't made for sex," the Doctor reminded Jack as he took the bottle from him and set it back on the table. 

"You did, but you didn't tell me why," Jack stated. His eyes blatantly turned to the Doctor's groin staring at it as if he were trying to see through his trousers. "You have to have a penis as I've seen you using the toilet."

"I do," The Doctor agreed his face turning red. "It's just different."

"Different how?" Jack wondered curiously. The Doctor didn't answer him as he looked down. Jack stood coming around to the Doctor. He stood in front of him as he placed his hands on the Doctor's belt. The Doctor slapped at his hand half-heartedly. "I've seen a lot of genitals in my time, Doc. And I mean a lot."

"Jack," The Doctor drew out his name and Jack smiled at him. He leaned forward kissing the Doctor softly on the lips. The Doctor returned the kiss quickly as he tried to consider Jack's proposal. The alcohol was clouding his mind making it hard to think, though. So while a part of him wanted to retreat to the safety of his room, another was finding it hard to move. He had been with Jack for a while now and Jack had the right to know why he couldn't have sex with him. No matter how much Jack wanted to. Reaching for the alcohol, he took another long drink of it. Jack took the bottle from him setting it back on the table as he took a step back. 

"I shouldn't have done this," Jack apologized as he saw the Doctor drinking more to try to get the courage to say yes. While he wanted the Doctor relaxed, he didn't want to take full advantage of the Time Lord while he was too drunk to give his permission. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"You don't want to see?" the Doctor wondered in surprise.

"No, I do. I just don't want you drunk enough that you won't remember this in the morning," Jack stated. The Doctor rolled his eyes. First Jack wanted him drunk, now he wanted him sober and here he thought he was having trouble thinking. Before he could lose his liquid courage, however, he started to undo his belt. Jack didn't try to stop him, despite his statement as he unbuttoned his trousers dropping them to his ankles. Taking a deep breath he put his thumbs under the band of his pants allowing them to follow his trousers. Jack couldn't help but look down. He didn't know what he was expecting but he was surprised to see that the Doctor's member seemed underdeveloped compared to the rest of his body. Jack suddenly understood why the Doctor thought he couldn't have sex. 

"That's alright. There are other ways to have sex," Jack started.

"I don't have a prostate near the surface," The Doctor interrupting. Jack bit back a curse. There went his other plan to show the Doctor's body pleasure. Still, sex wasn't out of the question. He was just going to have to be more creative about it. He looked at the Doctor for permission as he reached down. The Doctor nodded and Jack dropped to his knees for a closer look. The Doctor's testicles were small, almost non-existent pressed tightly to his body. Jack ran his hand along them feeling the smooth skin. Taking a chance, he ran his hand up along the Doctor's perineum stopping at the puckered skin. He heard the Doctor suck in his breath and he took that as a good sign. He let his hand drop picking up the Doctor's pants and trousers. He helped the Doctor dress again. He thought the Doctor would be relieved but there was a sad confusion in his eyes. 

"You don't want me?" The Doctor questioned.

"Not like this, not here," Jack answered. Taking the Doctor's hand, he led the Doctor to his room. He closed the door tightly behind them, even if there was no one else on board. He turned taking the Doctor into his arms again kissing him softly. The Doctor returned the kisses, as Jack ran his hands along his body. He didn't help, nor did he fight as Jack unbuttoned his suit slipping it off his body. He followed with his overshirt and tie until he was standing there in just his undershirt. Jack wanted to comment on the number of layers the Doctor was wearing but his mouth was busy as it moved from the Doctor's mouth to his neck. He nipped at the skin as he put his hands under the last shirt lifting it over the Doctor's head throwing it to the side. 

"Jack," the Doctor breathed as Jack's mouth moved lower. He ran his hands along the pale flesh and through the thin hair that lined the Doctor's chest. Reaching the Doctor's nipple, he took it in his mouth sucking lightly as he moved his other hand to the other one. He listened to the Doctor's breathing as he pebbled the nipples before kissing lower. Going to his knees he stopped at the Doctor's naval kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin as he reached down untieing the Doctor's converse. He helped the Time Lord to remove them then once more lowered his trousers and pants. The Doctor was trembling softly as Jack threw the rest of his clothes aside leaving him standing naked in front of the Captain. 

Holding onto the Doctor's hips to steady him, he began to move lower. The Doctor placed his hand on Jack's head, running his fingers through his hair as Jack's mouth reached his cock. His breath was now coming in short gasps as Jack's hot breath reached his skin. He couldn't help but buck his hips as he was finally engulfed in the warm mouth. He bit back a moan as Jack used his tongue to pleasure him. His body couldn't harden the way a human could but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying the sensation. Why he had never let anyone do this to him before, he wasn't sure. He looked down to see that Jack was looking up at him, watching his face as he pleasured his body. Releasing him, Jack moved back up his body until he was once more kissing the Doctor's mouth. He walked them backward, laying the Time Lord on his bed. Grabbing a pillow, he dipped lower once more. The Doctor lifted his hips as Jack placed the pillow under his arse propping him up. 

"Ready for more?" Jack questioned. The Doctor nodded not trusting his voice. His body was trembling with a pleasure that he had never allowed himself to truly feel. He was a Time Lord after all and had been taught his entire life that he should be above such things as sex. He had listened to those teachings for years but now he wondered what else he had missed out on. 

He lay on the bed watching and waiting with anticipation as Jack removed his own clothing. He took in the Captain's naked body with his erection standing prominently out from his body. Jack smiled at him as he leaned over taking the Doctor in his mouth again. The Doctor gripped the blankets as he once more gave into the sensations. He was so distracted by Jack's mouth that he didn't notice the Captian reaching into his abandoned trouser's pocket. Nor did he see him placing lube on his finger until he felt the warmed wetness against his anus. Jack didn't press in right away just held it there while the Doctor continued to buck his hips. He thrust into Jack's mouth then back against Jack's finger. He wasn't sure how long that went on for until he felt Jack slip into his body on one of the downward movements. He gasped at the feeling as he felt the slight stretch of the finger. It was strange and he wasn't sure he liked it. He moved his hips up and Jack followed him so that when he moved back he took the finger even deeper. Holding still, he clenched around the foreign feeling as he tried to decide if he liked it. Jack's mouth continued to try to distract him and he let it. He allowed his body to relax giving in once more to the sensations. 

Taking it as a good sign, Jack slowly began to move his finger in and out of the willing body. As the Doctor loosened around him, he carefully added a second finger. The Doctor's hips shot up and Jack made sure to follow them knowing the Doctor was feeling a stretch. His own member was aching as he imagined being buried in the tight coolness that was the Doctor's body. Reaching down with his other hand, he gave himself a few firm tugs to calm his body as he continued to concentrate on providing pleasure to the Time Lord. 

"Burns," the Doctor whimpered trying to pull his hips away. Jack let him slipping his fingers out of the Time Lord's body. 

"Do you want to stop?" Jack wondered as he removed his mouth. The Doctor didn't answer as he lay panting as he stared towards the ceiling. Jack ran his fingers along the Doctor's thigh, grazing his skin. After a long moment, the Doctor lifted himself up on his elbows staring down at the Captain. 

"How many fingers was that?" the Doctor asked softly. 

"Just two," Jack answered holding them up. The Doctor looked at them then looked towards Jack's member. Jack could see the wheel turning in the Doctor's mind and knew that he had to put a stop to it if he wanted this night to continue. "It only burned because you aren't used to the sensation. I promise that I won't hurt you or push your body further than you are ready to go. I may look big but I will fit if you relax and allow me to prepare your body. But if you want to stop, all you have to do is say the word. I will go finish in the loo and we can forget this ever happened."

"Can I feel?" the Doctor wondered. 

"Do you want this to end now?" Jack responded huskily as he moved up the bed. He stopped at the Doctor's waist allowing the Time Lord to reach out. His erection moved as the feeling of the Doctor's long cool fingers wrapped around him. The Doctor was gentle as he examined Jack, not trying to bring him to completion even if Jack was dangerously close. Dropping his hand he looked back towards the ceiling as he internally argued with himself. A part of him was convinced that Jack would never fit into his body even if he knew that humans, among other species, had anal sex all the time. There was no reason Jack couldn't fit as long as he took his advice and relaxed. 

"I'm ready to try again," the Doctor whispered. 

"Are you sure?" Jack asked and the Doctor nodded. Moving back to the edge of the bed Jack started to work on relaxing his lover again. He slowly pushed one finger into the willing body and once he was sure the Doctor would be receptive he carefully readded the second. The Doctor squirmed again but this time he didn't pull away. Taking it as a good sign, Jack started to slowly scissor his fingers carefully opening the Doctor's body more. Not able to stand it much longer, Jack removed his fingers and his mouth.

"Roll onto your hands and knees," Jack advised him lustfully. The Doctor slowly followed Jack's request. He put his head down on the bed, lifting his arse high into the air. He felt silly in the position and his face was red knowing that he was on display for Jack. He felt the bed shift as Jack climbed up on the bed behind him. Jack gently pushed his legs wider so that he would fit between them as he positioned himself behind the Doctor. Picking up the lube, he added a good amount to his member making sure it was slick. With one hand on the Doctor's hip, he took himself in his hand lining it up with the Doctor's anus. Using steady pressure, he pushed just the head of his member inside the body listening to the Doctor gasp. The Doctor's hands scrambled to grab anything on the bed as he clenched tightly around the intrusion. 

"Relax," Jack advised him moving his hand from the hip. He ran his fingers slowly along the Doctor's spine knowing the overwhelming fullness that he had to be feeling. The Doctor panted as he clenched repeatedly around the large object. It burned almost to the point of pain and he wasn't sure if he wanted Jack to move or take himself out of his body. Jack made the decision for him as he pushed in a little deeper. The Doctor held his ass higher as he stared at the headboard. He gripped the blankets tightly as Jack pushed slowly into his body. It seemed like hours passed before he finally felt the coarse hair of Jack's groin pressed against his skin. He felt fuller than he had ever felt before and he wanted to push to remove the object. He breathed deeply, as he felt tears prickling the sides of his eyes. Not sure what else to do he held still as his bottom throbbed. 

"Are you alright?" Jack questioned. 

"I don't know?" the Doctor answered truthfully. Jack reached under him taking his member into his hand. The feeling helped relax his body around Jack's large erection. Feeling him relax, Jack gave the Doctor a moment before pulling out slightly. He pushed back in just as slowly trying to keep a steady pace. As he moved the feeling of burning remained but the pain was slowly subsiding. Still, he didn't move as he lay with his head down on the bed between his shoulders as Jack thrust rhythmically into his ass. The feeling now made it seem like he had to use the loo and the burning was going to make it hard to sit in the morning. With every thrust, Jack's body slapped against his. It was the only sound in the room beyond his own panting breaths and Jack's light swearing. 

"I'm close," Jack informed him. His grip on the Doctor's hips tightened as he lost the steady rhythm. He thrust a few times harder than he meant to before pushing in deep. Grinding his hips against the Doctor's he rutted with the Time Lord as he fell over the edge with a deep groan. The Doctor felt the heat fill his body and his own body shuddered with a pleasure that he didn't know was possible. He clenched tightly around Jack, feeling his own member jolt in Jack's hand. He cursed the Elder's silently for never telling him his body could feel such things. He was sore, sticky, and tired with his body hurting in ways he didn't know was possible but he wanted to feel these things again with his lover. As his body relaxed, he felt Jack pull slowly out of his body feeling an empty soreness. He collapsed to his side breathing hard as Jack's release ran down his bottom. Jack lay down next to him pulling him into his arms. 

"Jack?" The Doctor whispered.

"Yes, Doc?" Jack wondered. 

"Can we do that again?" The Doctor asked. 

"Now?" Jack chuckled. The Doctor shook his head no and Jack kissed him soflty on the back of the neck. "Of course we can do that again." He smiled, despite his sore body and snuggled back against the Captain. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around him, holding him close as together they drifted into a sated slumber.


End file.
